Flirt With Brilliance
by flirtwithlife
Summary: Sakura's Diary starting with her last year in the ninja academy. Starts off with a playful episode and will continue with different encounters with Saskue :  Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1:

Written in first person as Sakura

This year is my last year at the ninja academy. It's been quite an adventure, the academy was my home for the last three years and I've grown so much as a kunoichi and as a girl. I've had my ups and downs with my classmates but one thing that hasn't changed for sure is my secret undying crush on the onyx haired boy, Sasuke. I've had a crush on Sasuke since I entered the academy J. You must all be wondering what part of him I fell in love with right?

Well… let me tell you. It was his brilliance. Everything he did was so sharp and graceful. His nijitsu moves were flawless, the way he gazed at his opponents with his fiery eyes was beautiful and his passion to be the best at everything was JUST amazing .. I can go on and on.. But I won't.. because the reason I am writing this diary is so that I can remember all the little episodes of my life. So, to start off here's what happened a little before I started my last year at the ninja academy…

Episode 1:

My ex best friend Ino Yamanaka, a huge slut has her eyes on both my Sasuke and a guy named Shikamaru. She seriously needs to choose one or the other. Anyway, during the summer she really got on my nerve because she didn't tell me she had a crush on Sasuke and she knew I liked him!

I had invited Sasuke to come to my party and he said yes! I was really happy about this because Sasuke isn't the type to party, so I was seriously looking forward to seeing him act in a party atmosphere. Ino knew about this, and lied to Sasuke two hours before my party that the party had benn cancelled. She then proceeded to go on a date with him! UGHH even I haven't gone on a date with him …

So, to get back at her, I asked Shikamaru to go on a date with me. He agreed to go but came 2 hours late..

I was kind of irritated, how could Ino fall in love with this man?

Anyway, he came 2 hours late and told me that he was sorry, and told me to prepare two bottles of hot water since he had a surprise for me.

I was startled.. A surprise? Did this mean Shikamaru had a crush on me?

So, I prepared two bottle of hot water and he said

"Sakura, I am going to take you to the most beautiful place in Konoha, but first put this blindfold on"

At this point, I am not going to lie, I felt a butterflies in my stomach…

I put the blindfold on and he held my hand and we walked for a good 20 minutes and he finally took off the blindfold.

He had brought me to the Hokage monument(the place where the faces of the hokages are carved). I was a bit disappointed not because it wasn't beautiful or anything.. But because this was nothing new to me, I come up to this place once a week to train with my dad.

He then asked me after taking off the blindfold: "Did you eat already?"

I told him no, and he said great because he had prepared lunch for us~

I was feeling butterflies again and was excited as to what Shikamaru had made.

Well, guess what he took out of his pouch….

Two bowls of cup noodle…

I was in shock…..

That's what the bottles of hot water were for…

Since I am a polite girl, I politely declined the offer to eat cup noodle with him and he walked me back home. He gave me a hug and said "I hope you had fun today, because I did"

All I could do for him was smile and say:"Yes, I had fun"

But truth be told, I will never go on a date with this man again… Good luck to you Ino… if this man is your type, wonderful.

-'

Hey sasusaku fans :):

Stay tuned for the next episode~ It's going to be a steamy one with Sasuke ;)  
>I just wanted to start out this story with something a bit playful, I hope you enjoyed it, if not I am sorry I couldn't suit your taste but thanks for reading.<p>

-Reina


	2. Chapter 2: The Infirmary Incident

Hey boys and dolls,

I promised steamy, but my brain was unable to produce it XD. Sorry. I am not very good at this story writing thing, but I am good at writing business plans and doing financial calculations hahaha I wanted to challenge myself and write stories with characters I like from Naruto, so if this isn't to your liking at all feel free to stop reading anytime. If you have any suggestions on what kind of episode you would like next tell me~

Sincerely,

Reina

* * *

><p>Episode 2:<p>

First day of my last year in school and my oh my … I am so lucky! Guess who I got partnered up with for Taijutsu class~

That's right, Sasuke kun!

Even our professor is hot!Well we have two, Kakashi and Might Guy. I think it's obvious who';s hot and who's not. I had Kakashi for the last two years but he only gets hotter each year. The only thing I don't like about this class so far is the fact that Naruto is in it too . He keeps blocking me from all the other guys in class but he actually did some good today.

Naruto got really angry at Professor Kakashi because he got partnered with Kiba and insisted that he get with someone else. So, then he grabbed my wrist and said he wanted to partner up with me! I was like HELL NOOO, so I tried to twist away from his grasp and failed miserably because I twisted my wrist … (Silly me), but because of what had happened Sasuke took me to the infirmary.

Shizune is in charge of the infirmary but she wasn't there today so I looked for some healing ointment in the cabinet. It was on the top shelf, so I couldn't reach it and just when I was attempting to grab a stool to stand on, Sasuke reached up next to me and grabbed the ointment for me. I felt his warm breathe against my ear for a split second; my heart started to beat faster than it normally did. I stared at him and he stared back and suddenly said, "How long are you planning to stand there?"

gahh I am such an idiot... I immediately rushed to grab the ointment from him and put it on my wrist but my left hand wasn't doing such a great job, so Sasuke applied it for me. His fingers were a bit rough, probably because he was always out training but I could feel a sense of care in every touch.

As he was applying the ointment, out of curiosity, I asked him "So, I heard you went on a date with Ino, the day I had my party.."

No answer...AWKWARD, I decided not to say anything afterwards.

Sasuke finished applying the ointment and gently brushed my arm with his fingertips and said, "Do all girls have skin as soft as yours?"

I stared at him in awe... DID HE JUST COMPLIMENT ME? HOW DO I ANSWER TO THIS!

I decided to act coy and responded with "I don't know..."

He didn't look happy with my answer because I saw him raise his eyebrows. He stared at my face for a good 5 seconds and started to walk out the infirmary,but he suddenly turned around and silently said, "There was no date" and kept walking.

KYAHHHH you have no idea how happy I am!

Anyway I decided to run back to the classroom which I found empty because class was over. I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it and found my favorite bottle of lotion. I scanned the academy ground from the classroom window and spotted Sasuke and without thinking yelled his name.

He turned around and I said "think fast" and threw the bottle of lotion at him.

He grabbed it with one arm and yelled back and said "what's this for?"

"For your hands! They were a bit rough on my skin."

Then I realized what I had just said out load. There were other students on the school ground beside Sasuke, they were all staring at me with WTF faces..

I darted out the room and decided today I would go home from the back entrance of the academy. This was way too embarrassing, I knew for certain that everyone there had taken that sentence out of context and took it sexually. UGHHH what am I GOING TO DO ! ESPECIALLY TOMORROW IN CLASS...


End file.
